


Unintentional Fond Looks

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [87]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Madara stares at the sexy neighbor
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 2





	Unintentional Fond Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji isn't my OC but he was certainly my hyperfixation

“You’re doing it again.”

Madara hummed a questioning note as he flicked his eyes towards his brother, who was currently refixing his ponytail for the fourth time since they’d arrived at the park less than an hour ago. The wind wasn’t even that bad so the brat was clearly just being fussy. His big brother instincts told him to reach over and muss up his hair but doing that meant potentially risking his ice cream so Madara held off for the time being, being merciful if only for the sake of his sweets.

“That. You’re doing _that_.”

“Use your big boy words.”

Izuna shoved him with his shoulder for that but Madara hardly budged, having expected the retaliation and braced himself. He snickered as he continued to watch one of the other occupants of the park, their neighbor, pick up his niece and toss her into the air to make her squeal with delight. The man’s smile was so big it made him look like a dork, though it was more from memory that Madara knew that; the distance made it hard to make out much of his expression. Well. The distance and his out-of-date contact prescription.

“If you don’t talk to him soon, I’m going to start shaving your hair at night.”

No threat from Izuna was truly an empty one but Madara didn’t let it get to him, not even looking over at his brother this time. “I talk to him plenty, I’ll have you know. Had a talk just yesterday. With words and everything.”

“Yes but did you discuss your _feelings_?”

“Wha- there’s none to discuss!” He only just stopped himself from crossing his arms in a humph, sparing his ice cream from being smeared all over himself. With a glower sent towards Izuna he focused back on eating it before the sun could take it away from him, gaze now focused on the trees bordering the far side of the park and _not_ on their neighbor. Even if he was in-between him and the trees. And he had a good sight of him still. _Not_ looking at him.

“He looks at you the same way, you know.”

Another questioning hum, but this time Madara didn’t get clarification. The rest of their stay was spent in amicable silence, Madara’s focus on the man playing away with his beloved niece - and Izuna’s on the two idiots who couldn’t figure out they’d both noticed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
